


December 24th: The Lost Christmas Eve

by Knightblade



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: But remembered Wassail, Christmas Fluff, Gen, I forgot egg nog, M/M, Snow, Vague Allusions to Alzheimer's, Words!!, seasonal depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightblade/pseuds/Knightblade
Summary: Spencer Reid is not looking forward to December 24th. Truth be told he never is and has no reasonable explanation as to why. For some reason this year the apathy is creeping in earlier than ever.





	December 24th: The Lost Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FA_ProfilersForChristmas2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> By Trans Siberian Orchestra  
> Their songs tell such stories, with open imagination.
> 
> http://www.darklyrics.com/lyrics/transsiberianorchestra/thelostchristmaseve.html#2  
> Lyrics for you
> 
> You tube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEgCr92LWos

Spencer Reid was dreading the next few weeks. He didn’t think he had it in him to deal with the sugar-sweet excitement of holiday cheer. He understood the pageantry. He understood from every angle possible because people would argue with him about it. Vehemently. It had nothing to do with religion. He had never been one to force his opinions on others. Debate discuss and study yes, judge or condemn, no. They just didn’t understand, it wasn’t the holiday, he just had an adamant aversion to Christmas Eve.

 He took a sip from the cup of Chai he’d gotten on the way home from work. He swished the now cold liquid absently as he watched the stark white lights flicker on the trees lining his street. He had noticed them being hung four days after Halloween. It was now two days past Thanksgiving and the second night they had been lit. It seemed to him, that they were starting earlier each year. Commercialism in all its glory.

He saw how people supposedly bubbling with holiday cheer literally trampled others in search of a highly marketed, but underproduced toy. He had officially as an FBI agent, worked security at an electronics store with exclusive access to a video game. Spencer had Tased a man after this bastion of humanity had beaten a seventeen-year-old unconscious and broken Derek’s nose because he **needed** the game.

People said he was just focusing on the negative, but he was quick to acknowledge the generosity and selflessness he also witnessed. He had spent a rewarding evening with Hotch and Jack as they had driven for hours delivering hot meals, blankets, and care packages to the infirm. Rossi, Hotch, Will, and himself had spent days cooking and serving hundreds at a group of non-profit shelters that Dave heavily financed. JJ, Tara, Garcia and he had gone to hospitals handing out gifts, doing magic, stories, watching holiday movies in the children’s wards.

People would argue that these acts were the epitome of the meaning of the holiday. He would argue that these were the acts of people that were generous, giving, and kind. He also knew that these people were like this year round.

This year it seemed more cloying than previous years. He was beyond tired. Not sleepy...bone-weary. Emotionally, physically, and spiritually battered, he figured that was why he was out of sorts this early. The last two years had tested him in ways he never expected. He had been separated from the man he wanted to build a future with, he had lost his freedom, and then in increments his mom. His cell phone rang jolting him from his ruminations.

“Dr Reid,” he answered a bit breathlessly.

“Hello, my fweet. Oh, did I catch you out in the north forty?” Garcia asked amused.

“No. You did scare the crap out of me.” he chuckled.

“Cool! What are you up to Super-Genius?” she tittered.

“Drinking cold tea and watching the sleet. Why? Am I missing anything?” he asked flopping onto his sofa.

“Nothing that I know of Honey. You gonna open the door if I knock?” she asked cheerfully.

“Yes…I have to grab a shirt.”  he agreed confused. The knock on his door echoed through the phone.

“No shirt needed Bubby, seen your lily-whiteness in less. Let me in hands are full.” Spencer rolled onto his feet pulling the door open wide so she could bundle in unfettered. “Okay, I brought Firefly, a new snuggle warm, and popcorn. Clear a spot while I raid your kitchen.” he took the bags from her and arranged the take-out on his coffee table while she grabbed utensils.

“Why the surprise visit?” he asked, cueing up the first DVD.

“I needed a movie night with my Bubby before he goes on hiatus,” Garcia said gently. “The yellow bag is yours.”

“I...I just took a few weeks Pen, I’ll be back January tenth.” he pulled out the thick material, letting out an excited squeak at the over-sized Tardis jumper. He put it on as she came into the room.

“You look fumfy, and I know that still, I will miss you so movie night.” she motioned for him to lay down. He squeaked happily resting his head on her lap. Her fingers instantly began carding through his hair. Everyone thought that Derek or JJ was his closest friend, but they’d be wrong. Garcia was more than his best friend, she was his Companion, and she proudly informed people that he was her Doctor. She knew secrets he hadn’t even told his mom.

“Thanks, Penny,” he squeezed her ankle.

“Wild Horses Buttercream.” she pressed play and rested the bowl of popcorn on his hip.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Office of Fabulocity, Oracle speaking.”

“Hey, Garcia.”

“Oh Honey what’s wrong?” Penelope cooed worry dripping from every word.

“She...She doesn’t know me.” he whimpered.

“Spencer, I am so sorry. Are you okay? Of course, you're not...how can I help?”

“Nothing you can do Pen. I just...knowing this would happen did not make this easier.” he bit his lip fighting back his tears.

“I know Spence, you still headed to Chicago Friday?”

“Yes, I am shipping some of her journals to you, can you keep them safe for me?” Reid sniffed.

“Of course. I would love to read them one day.” Garcia stated emotion heavy in her voice.

“They are brilliant. She wrote down so much. Memories, short stories, poems. I think I may compile some, publish them, give others a chance to enjoy them.”

“That’s so beautiful, you are a good son. I think she’d approve, she has published works and papers before.”

“Thanks. Listen, I need to get some sleep, I admit to not sleeping for a couple days, and I might have drunk a few too many tonight.”

“Okay Spencer, if you need me.”

“I will call you. Love you.”

“Love you too.” she hated that he was so far away right now, she just wanted to snuggle him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Diana sat in the overstuffed chair by the window in her room. The well cared for courtyard was beautiful from her new room. He silently sat in the chair by the door and watched her write in her newest journal.

“Spencer.”

“Mom?”

“When did you get here Sweetheart?” she held out her hand beckoning for him to join her.

“A couple hours ago. You were writing, I didn’t want to disturb you.” he sat on the floor resting his head on her thigh.

“What day is it today?”

“December fifth.”

I was just recalling the season. Do you remember when you were ten? You were such a curious child.”

“Can you remind me?” he set his phone on the back of the chair to record her.

“We had asked you what you wanted for Christmas. Well, you thought about it and said you didn’t know did you have time to decide. I said you had till the weekend or I’d fill every box I could find with underwear and socks. You laughed, you had the lightest laugh, I could just float on it. Your smile is still one of my greatest treasures Spencer.” she kissed the top of his head.

“I love to hear you laugh,” he admitted softly.

“You got up on Saturday and announced that you had decided what you wanted for Christmas. You said you wanted real snow. William said that the snow we got here was real and you said it wasn’t. You told him that real snow was thick, and heavy, and covered everything in clean white. That real snow was sweet when it landed on your tongue. You said real snow glittered and smelled like peppermint frost. You said that even though it was cold it was perfect to play in. You wanted to go sledging and build a snowman, and really need hot chocolate to get warm.” she rubbed her fingers along his temple.

“Your father and I looked all over to find a way to find you real snow.”

 

“What did we do?” unable to keep his fingers still, he absently toyed with her pants cuff as he used to when he was a child.

“We planned a ski trip for the holiday. We went somewhere where we knew there would be a lot of snow, even if it didn’t come down on Christmas Eve. The chalet was impossibly warm and welcoming. You were so enthralled, you swore it was made of gingerbread. They had a couple of other guests, but the majority of tourists were at the commercial resort up the road.”

“The pine trees, all of the snow, the constant cold. You were so amazed. You made a snowman with Mr Pyle, it was a work of art and the biggest I had ever seen. You watched people ski, and ice skate, and Mr Pyle and Mr Danvers took you sledging. You filled a jar with snow and mailed it to Jeff. You did every little thing you could, you helped decorate cookies, string popcorn and cranberries for the tree, and fed the birds. You were such a good boy. Enthusiastically involved with everything there.” she paused. Spencer followed her eyes, Dr Norman stood in the doorway a tender smile on his face.

“I don’t remember any of this. Why? This seems like an amazing time.” Spencer looked at her and she looked haunted. “Mom? Tell me.” he held her hands rubbing across her knuckles.

“At breakfast on Christmas Eve, you asked your father to stay at the lodge with us, he went back onto the slopes. You played and helped all day, you never stopped moving, I knew you were just keeping yourself busy. There was a huge party at the resort that night. You got quieter and more sullen as the evening progressed. The night was clear as a bell, not a flake in sight, but you sat by that window your breath steaming up the glass waiting. Seeing you waiting for him,  just broke my heart. I had you climb in my lap and we read 'Hans Brinker'. Mr Pyle carried you up to bed.”

“You woke up and ran down the stairs all a glow. You were speechless, all of the lights on the tree were lit, gifts so colourfully arranged under the boughs. You opened your gifts, so grateful. You knew there was no Santa but you still believed in Christmas. You sat at his feet all morning. You finally got up to help Mrs Danvers clean up the wrappings, when you came back inside, he was gone to the resort again.  You asked if we could go home. I convinced you to wait, that you would miss so much. We left the next afternoon.” she sighed wetly, she turned away so he wouldn’t see her tears”

“So...I ruined your vacation?”

“No Baby. No. You had every right to feel disappointed. I knew going home was the only choice I had left to cheer you up. We had a quiet holiday at home with Hank and her family.”

“Did he come home with us?”

“No. He stayed until after the New Year.” she sounded so hurt.

“I’m sorry Mom. You didn’t deserve that.” Spencer kissed her knuckles.

“Neither did you Baby. I want you to remember something for me Spencer.” she brushed the hair from his eyes.

“I try to remember everything you say.” he sniffed.

“No matter how distant or absent I become, in my heart, I am sitting with you just like this. I am basking in your love. I know how difficult things were for you. I know how hard you worked. I am so proud of you. I love you Spencer.” she kissed his forehead.

“I love you. I love you more than any words can say. Even when you are lost I still cherish every moment I have with you. Even though I wish you never suffered, I would not change a thing. I have spent every day of my life proud to be your son. Everything I am, everything I have achieved is because you loved me. Everything I do is a testament to your strength, wisdom, courage, resolve, and love. I am the man you made me, I am blessed. I love you.”

“My perfect little boy.”  he watched her memorizing her, remembering her in this precious moment of clarity, her eyes bright and wise. As the seconds clicked silently by, the shadows slowly fell into her eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered as he carefully scoot away so as not to startle her. She turned when his standing squeaked his sneaker.

“I’m not taking any questions today,” she said kindly.

“Yes ma’am, I’ll try again later. Good night Professor Reid.”

“Good night.” he walked out of the room, Dr Norman grasped his wrist and rest his hand on his back as Spencer’s ability to stay stoic disappeared. His knees buckled as the first sob broke free. One of the nurses helped them into an empty room. The man he had respected for over twenty years held him gently as he purged. He bawled out the devastation, sorrow, and fear. Allowed himself to finally grieve what he was losing, what she was losing.

~~~~~~~~~

Derek laughed hysterically as Hank blew a messy raspberry at Spencer. Reid flinched but dove back in placing the spoonful of baby squash into the high-chair bound tornado. Morgan was adamant that Hank wouldn’t eat the stuff, and Spencer was determined to prove him wrong. Savannah was secretly cheering for Spencer.

“Finished.” Spencer cheered arms above his head wiggling in triumph, Hank giggled along dancing with his crazy godfather.

“So you admit defeat?” Morgan asked.

“Nope.” Reid dropped the empty segmented bowl into Derek’s lap.

“How did…? Man, that is just wrong right there. Little boy, you are making dad look like a chump here.” Derek expertly cleaned the food from his son as Spencer washed spots of food from his shirt.

“Your secret Doctor?” Savannah asked her eyes locked on Derek.

“Even though the squash itself is sweet, it is sort of bland. So I mixed it with the applesauce.” Reid shrugged.

“You told him to do that.” Derek pouted.

“No, she did not. I won fair and square. You owe me deep dish pizza.”

“You owe me pizza.” Morgan snarked passing Hank to Spencer.

“How’s your mom?” Savannah asked kindly.

“We talked once in the six days I was there. She seemed to enjoy it when I read to her, but she was mostly vacant.” Derek pat him on the back.

“Your pizza is ordered. My Baby Girl told us about the story. You really don’t remember?”

“I do now that I have context. I remember baking cookies and making popcorn strings. I remember mom reading 'The Silver Skates' in front of a fireplace. I know that is the only time I went sledging before Aaron and Jack. I have these flashes of good that I never put into one specific time frame, but when I think about that trip all I can clearly remember is being sad, angry, and really disappointed.”

“Do you remember any holidays before then?” Savannah asked.

“Some. I remember when I was ten we stopped putting up the tree, I wasn’t interested and mom wasn’t able. We had our stockings and our gifts our own way. We went to Binion’s for dinner and then read to each other.” Spencer explained.

“Looks like that’s the year you lost your Christmas spirit,” Savannah said taking Hank to change him.

“I have plenty of spirit, I just hate the 24th of December. See stated that way, it’s much less seasonal. It’s more calendar based.” Spencer joked.

“What are your plans when you leave here Sunday?”

“I’m gonna wing it.”

“That is Spencer-ese for go home and hibernate until leave is over,” Derek explained to his wife.

“Not necessarily.” Reid shut up when they both raised an eyebrow at him.

“We got you this. I know you hate early presents but if you wait this will be a wasted gesture.” Derek handed him an envelope.

“Meadowsweet Lodge?” Reid asked perplexed.

“It’s a little place Garcia found where there is peace, quiet, and snow. You can enjoy the rest of your hiatus in a winter wonderland.”

“Guys this is really amazing. I...thank you so much.”

“Our pleasure Pretty Boy.” Savannah teased kissing his cheek.

“I never thought I’d say this, but I have really missed that.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Meadowsweet lodge was exactly what he envisioned. A Swiss chalet nestled at the side of a touristy ski resort, but far enough away from the bustle to feel remote and cosy. He felt like he should knock it seemed so homey. It was warm and inviting inside, the cedar walls looked almost like gingerbread.

An older woman came rushing out of the kitchen and smiled at him like he was family. “Welcome, you must be Dr Reid.”

“Mrs Danvers?” he asked haltingly, recognizing her.

“That’s me.” she beamed.

“Oh wow. I’m sorry, you...you probably don’t remember me I stayed here once when I was a boy. Spencer...I’m Spencer.” he introduced himself.

“Oh my goodness. I knew your name sounded familiar. My what a handsome young man you grew up to be.” she hugged him like he was a long lost friend.

“Thank you. Is Mr Pyle still here? How is Mr Danvers? This place hasn’t changed a bit. Even smells the same.” he hugged her back.

“Abe is out checking the generators, Mark is probably standing in the shed smoking that pipe and drinking another cup of cocoa. Well, let’s get you situated. We have a family of three with us until the twentieth, Darrin and Bonnie Vaughn and their boy Ashton, and Gale and Kyle Barrens are going to be here until the eighteenth. We have some people scheduled for check in on the twenty-third, but they won’t be here till late so you get to be here with us for a couple of days alone. This is your room here, we will light the fire when Mark is done lazing about. Once you get settled in you hunt me down and we can meet everyone and catch up over some mulled cider and cookies.”

“Yes ma’am.” he smiled at her as she fluffed the afghan on the back of the recliner.

“Such a gentleman. See you in a bit.” she bustled out humming a happy little tune. She hadn’t changed a bit.

~~~~~~~~

“So you’re a doctor now?” Abe asked biting into a molasses cookie.

“PhD, yes Sir.” Spencer wanted to moan over the buttery soft sugar cookie he was nibbling.

“What did you study?” Darrin asked.

“A lot of things. I have doctorates in Chemistry, Mathematics, and Engineering. I have BS’s in Psychology, Sociology, Philosophy, and Linguistics. I am taking a course in Forensic Science and Anthropology now.” he said sipping his cider.

“Damn son, that is …” Mark Pyle gaped at him.

“Impressive,” Judy said beaming.

“I was going to say scary, but impressive is apt. What do you do with all of that book learning?” Mark chuckled.

“I am a Profiler with the FBI’s Behaviour Analysis Unit,” he replied proudly. 

“No kidding?” Darrin asked while Bonnie explained what that meant to their son.

“Wow. My daddy is a detective. He catches bad guys and puts them in jail. Do you have a badge? Do you arrest bad guys too? See, this is daddy’s badge.” Young Ashton waved the shield at everyone but handed it to Spencer. Reid looked at his parents before he answered the boy’s questions.

“Yes, I catch bad guys and help put them in jail. This is my badge.” he needed to remember to ask if Judy had a safe for him to store his weapon in.

“This is so cool. Mom says you are an agent, not a detective. Are you still a policeman? Why are you called an agent? How do you do that?” Ashton stood silently watching as Spencer walked a quarter across his knuckles.

“Magic.” the quarter disappeared, Ashton gasped. He took Reid’s hands and searched them, squeezing his fingers under his cuffs to find the coin. Spencer waved his fingers and with a flourish produced the coin from behind the child’s ear.

“That is awesome. Can you do other tricks? Can I see? Where does the quarter go?”

“Ash, Honey leave the poor man to drink his cider,” Darrin said laughing.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind at all, he reminds me of Jack, he’s older but no less inquisitive.” as he spoke he did another trick for the boy.

“We are going sledging after snack, do you want to come Mr Spencer?” the boy asked brightly.

“Don’t you think you should ask your parents first?” Spencer chuckled.

“Moooommm. Can Mr Spencer go sledging with us?” Ashton crawled into his lap looking in his blazer pocket for the missing coin.

“Ash, you can’t just climb on people.” Spencer motioned that it was okay as he brought the quarter back from under Ashton’s arm. “He worked hard for his title Sweetheart, he is Dr Reid. Of course, he is welcome. Only if he wants to though.”

“We go really fast, and it takes for-ev-er to climb back up the hill, but it’s okay because all that work keeps you warm. You can use my sledge, I don’t mind waiting my turn. You should wear boots, your feet will get wet in those shoes and mom says that isn’t healthy. Do you have boots? Let’s go get your stuff so we can go. Come on Mr Doctor.” Ashton dragged him out of his seat burbling joyously as he got into his snow gear.

~~~~~~~~~~

The days were just as restorative as his friends had hoped. Between the precocious child and the little chores and the activities he engaged in with Judy, he felt like he had shed the weight of the world from his shoulders.

He had dozens of photos of him sledging down an intimidating hill, building an igloo they could actually play in, ice fishing, cleaning then eating his fish, chopping wood, baking cookies, hanging wreaths and garland, driving a horse-drawn sleigh, and miserably attempting to ice skate while his tiny shadow laughed at him sprawled across the ice.

Tonight they all sat around the huge fireplace as Abe and Mark popped popcorn over the coals for them to string. Darrin, Bonnie, and Ashton were leaving in the morning. He was not looking forward to his duckling leaving. He had grown attached to the whirlwind. The boy was a barely contained ball of energy, but he was kind of mopey. Everyone was doing what they could to cheer the boy, but he wasn’t having any of it.

“I have an idea Ash when I was your age, my mom and I stayed here. I was having a bad night so she got me in my favourite pyjamas and read me a story until I fell asleep. I...I brought that book with me, I read it every Christmas Eve, if you want I would love to read it to you.” Spencer offered his pouty friend.

“Okay, Dr Spencer.”

“Let’s go get your PJs on.” Bonnie ran up the stairs with him poking his ribs to get a laugh.

“You don’t have to do that Dr Reid.” Darrin smiled.

“I know. I want to.” he grabbed the well-loved book from his satchel and snuggled into the corner of the sofa where his mom had sat with him. Ash flew down the stairs in his Avengers jammies and carrying his stuffed otter. He scooped the boy up dropping him in a pile of thick feather blanket then swirled the remaining cover so it encompassed them both.

“Ready?” Spencer asked, his charge nodded. “ _On a bright December morning long ago, two thinly clad children were kneeling upon the bank of a frozen canal in Holland.”_

~~~~~~~~~~

The fire was roaring, Spencer was wrapped up in that wonderful blanket reading ‘ _The Iliad’_ in Latin, sipping a glass of Wassail. The last few days had been peaceful. Regardless, his seasonal melancholy had returned with a vengeance. He glanced at the clock and was surprised to find it well past one in the morning. He debated just staying up to help Judy and Abe usher in the large family due to arrive around three-thirty, but tomorrow was a busy day helping chop wood, and making pies for the holiday meal so he went to bed absconding with the blanket.

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer was adding the final strip of lattice to the top of the apple pie when Judy came whooshing past. She peeked at his work, pat his hip and moved over to the coffee pot that was just done brewing. She set four cups of cocoa on the tray she was taking and after a moment called him over to help her carry the trays. He hadn’t met the new guests, so a sugar cookie break sounded like a good way to go.

“Daaaad, I want to go sledging.” a familiar young voice whined.

“After snack Little Man, park yer keister.” that smooth Cajun drawl ordered.

“Henry?” Judy giggled as they came around the corner. JJ, Will, Michael, and Henry were at one table, Dave, Hayden, Joy, Kai, and Shawn were at another. Emily, Luke, Roxy, Garcia, and Sam, were at a third. Derek, Savannah, and Hank were at the forth with Abe and Mark.

“Surprise!” Judy announced emotionally.

“Uncle Spencer!” Henry was a bolt of colour as he ran to hug him.

“Hi, oh you give the best hugs.” Reid groaned when the boy hugged even tighter. “What are you guys doing here?” he asked hugging JJ.

“It’s just not Christmas if the family isn’t together Kiddo,” Dave said munching a gingerbread man.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Uncle Spencer, why does it sparkle?” Kai leaned forward his nose millimetres from the frosty glass of the window.

“Because light is reflecting off of the tops of the crystals, sort of like a mirror” Spencer answered sitting almost as close. Henry sat on his other leg just as mesmerized. “It’s really amazing.”

“How much new snow is there?” his godson asked.

“About four inches, if it’s warm enough tomorrow it will be great for packing and we can build a snowman after breakfast,” Spencer replied.

“Come on you two, bedtime.” Joy called.

“But mom.”

 

“Nope. No more but mom, it’s late. Spostalo piccolo amicos.” Shawn clapped his hands and the two boys ran up the stairs. (Move it, tiny dudes.)

“I promised them a story.” Spencer blurted and took off after them before he could be told no.

~~~~~~~~~~

“They are finally asleep,” Reid announced hopping down the stairs.

“What did you read them, War and Peace?” Morgan teased making them all laugh.

“The Night Before Christmas and a revised Christmas Carol.” he stuck his tongue out and grabbed a glass of mulled wine. He sat next to Penelope listening to Dave tell a story from his youth. Judy jumped up answering her cell phone.

“Spencer Honey can you get the door for Mark he has an armload.”

“Sure.” Reid bounced up not noticing how all eyes followed him across the room. Opening the door, his breath caught audibly.

“Happy Christmas.”

“Aaron,” Spencer whispered, reaching out. Even though they had exchanged emails and phone calls in the four months since Scratch’s death, they had barely spoken about their relationships’ status.

“If you touch me now, I won’t be able to let you go,” Aaron warned breathlessly.

“Then I am yours.” Spencer cupped his cheek running his thumb along Aaron’s cheekbone.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Aaron pulled his genius into his arms holding him fiercely.

“Oh good. I didn’t want to be rude.”

“It’s about damn time.” Rossi sighed prompting them all to rush the two men.

“Jack is asleep in the car,” Hotch said overwhelmed.

“I got him.” Derek offered, dragging Alvez with him to grab the luggage. Aaron followed knowing they would need the extra hands.

“Penny?” Spencer rest his head on her shoulder.

“Yes, Bubby?”

“Thank you.”

“You are welcome Puddin.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Spencer’s cell phone rang, he was loathed to move from the cocoon he had made against Aaron’s side. He considered ignoring it because he knew no one that wasn't already here would call him at two forty-five in the morning. “Dr Reid.”

“Spencer?”

“Mom.”

“Merry Christmas baby.”

“Merry Christmas. What are you doing up so late?” he asked sitting up.

“I couldn’t miss talking to you. What are you doing tonight? I love you.” she asked concerned.

“I love you too. I came to Meadowsweet Lodge for leave…” he began excusing himself so his friends could keep visiting. He told her about Ashton, described sledging, fishing, sleigh rides in great detail. He told her of the team’s surprise and about Aaron and Jack showing up as well.

Diana laughed when he described ice skating. She was shocked that he went fishing. Relieved when he told her his love was reciprocated and the object of that affection was there with him. She was glad that he had such devoted friends. Happy that he wasn’t alone. She told him she loved him almost every sentence.

“It sounds like a wonderful night,” Diana said wistfully.

“It's perfect.”

“It looks like you’ve found your lost Christmas Eve.”

“I have. I love you, mom.” Spencer agreed.

“I love you too Spencer. Goodnight Baby.”

“Good night mom. Merry Christmas. I love you.”

“Merry Christmas. I love you too.” she hung up because she knew he couldn’t. Spencer looked at his friends, his family and felt content in a way he never had before. This last month had healed so much.

Luke came inside stomping his feet a snow-covered Roxy unfazed by the weather. Spencer saw the heavy snowfall and grinned maniacally. He ran over grabbing Aaron’s hand dragging him up and out into the storm. It took no time at all for the rest of them to give in to their curiosity. Spencer lobbed a snowball hitting Derek on the side of the neck.

“Oh, Boy you are asking for it.” Morgan whipped a snowball at him Spencer ducked behind Aaron, the projectile exploding against Hotch’s chest. Spencer plopped a snowball in a waiting hand.

“I’ll take Spencer.” Hotch fired hitting Derek perfectly to get half the snow down the front of his shirt.

“Emily.” Derek threw another tagging Spencer in the butt.

“Dave.” Hotch somehow got two throws in, hitting both Emily and Derek in the back.

“Will.”

“Shawn.” Hotch ducked barely avoiding a head shot.

“Sam.”

“Savannah.” Hotch got slammed with two balls in the belly but threw one hitting Will in the side.

“Ow, woman. Joy.” Savannah laughed as another snowball nailed her husband in the side.

“JJ.” she had three balls out nailing Will, Emily, and Sam before she got over to their side.

“Garcia.”

“Nope, I’m babysitting.”

“Luke.”

“Abe. Cold, cold, cold.” Derek shook out his shirt.

“Hayden.” she gracefully walked right through not one snowball getting close. Hayden knelt behind a bush quickly accruing a large pile of ammunition.

“We are so screwed,” Emily shouted covering her head as a barrage rained down on her.

“Best Christmas Eve ever!!” Spencer cackled taking a snowball to the chest.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The story Spencer reads to Ashton is 'Hans Brinker; or the Silver Skates' by Mary Mapes Dodge. 
> 
> Thank you Westcoastseebee for the Beta!! Check her out y'all she is awesome!!
> 
> Beannachdan!!


End file.
